Kingdom Hearts Idol
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: ATTN: EDITED OUT SONG LYRICS! REPEAT: EDITED OUT SONG LYRICS! 100th fanfic! The Kingdom Hearts characters gather in Disney Town for a little singing contest hosted by King Mickey. Who will win?
1. Prologue

**I was gonna wait until the tenth anniversary of my joining this site, since this is my 100th fanfic, but, then I thought of all the fanfics I deleted over the years, plus the number of unpublished fanfics I have.**

**I know there are a few fanfics like this, but I wanted to try it myself.**

**I do no own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol.**

"What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know!"

Sora sighed in frustration and boredom. He, Riku, and Kairi sat on their favorite paopu tree wondering what do do next.

"Man...it sure is boring without having to fight, isn't it?"

"Hmmm...I don't know about that." Riku replied sitting up on his elbows. "I kind of enjoy the peace."

"Still, I'd like for an opportunity to stand and fight to protect Kingdom Hearts and all our friends." Kairi sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. 

Riku tried hard not to laugh at the memory of Kairi literally jumping into battle only to be clobbered by Heartless. Kairi noticed and glared at Riku. "What?"

"Nothing! Nothing..." Riku shook his head and shrugged. "Just that you could use more training."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Are you volunteering?"

"No. Sora is."

Sora snapped out of his thoughts. He noticed Kairi and Riku smiling at him. "Huh? Oh! Yeah. Definitely!"

"You weren't following our conversation were you?" Riku asked.

"Of course I was!" He folded his arms. They heard a rumbling sound and looked towards the horizon.

"Hey...is that...?" Kairi squinted at the approaching red and yellow shape heading towards them.

"A GUMMI SHIP!" Sora jumped up and down excitedly. Riku and Kairi stared at him. "What?"

They got out of the way as the Gummi Ship landed. The dome slowly opened to reveal...

"XEMNAS?" They exclaimed.

"What are you doing here? I thought I killed you!" Sora exclaimed angrily.

"I'm kidnapping you." He stated. "Before that meddlesome king and his two fools come rescue you."

Kairi raised a finger. "Could you not kidnap me for once? I'm getting a little tired of being kidnapped."

Another Gummi landed behind the trio. Goofy and Donald leaped out holding uzis. Goofy was holding his the wrong way and also landed in the wrong direction.

"All right, fiend! Step away from the three keyblade bearers and surrender now! DO IT!" Goofy ordered.

Everyone stared at Goofy. "Um, Goofy? You're kind of facing the wrong way."

Goofy chuckled and turned to face Xemnas. "All right! Surrender!"

"Not today, fool!" Xemnas laughed evilly, hopped back into his Gummi ship and took off.

"...That was random." Sora stated. He turned to his friends. "Donald! Goofy!" The trio shared a hug and laughed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to invite you along for a surprise." Goofy smiled and winked.

"A surprise?" Sora gasped. "I love surprises!"

"Well, let's get in the ship, then!" Donald exclaimed. He hopped in followed by his friends. "All right, Sora, Kairi, Riku. Now close your eyes until we tell you."

Sora and Kairi closed their eyes and grinned widely. Riku rolled his eyes and closed them.

XX

A few hours later, Sora, Riku, and Kairi found themselves on the stage of a huge auditorium filled with people Sora met and fought along his journeys.

"Xemnas!" Sora exclaimed. He whipped out his keyblade.

"Ansem!" Riku glared at Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and whipped out his keyblade.

"Sora? Kairi? Riku?" Aqua asked in surprise.

"Aqua?" Kairi asked.

"TERRA!" Ven exclaimed.

"XEHANORT!" Terra growled angrily.

"DEMYX!" Demyx exclaimed, pumping his fists. Everyone stared at him.

Mickey Mouse smiled as he walked onstage. "Ha-ha. Hi, everybody. Guess you're all wondering why I brought you all here."

"I'm guessing it's not to take us to Disneyland." Axel said sarcastically.

"Nope! I gathered you all here for a singing contest!" Mickey smiled widely.

"What's the prize?" Asked Xemnas. _'Please say Kingdom Hearts. Please say Kingdom Hearts. Please say Kingdom Hearts...'_

"A trophy, and the title of 'Kingdom Hearts Idol'!" Mickey said.

Everyone cheered. This was going to be fun.

**If anyone has any suggestions for songs for the non Disney characters in Kingdom Hearts, let me know!**


	2. BBS Auditions Part 1

**So, I'm gonna have everyone audition from the Kingdom Hearts games in chronological order (BBS characters first, then Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, Days...). I have 50 characters so far, but that may change.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Disney and Square Enix; and I do not own the songs used in this fanfic.**

Mickey walked onstage as the audience applauded. "Haha. Hi, everybody! Welcome to Kingdom Hearts Idol! Here are your judges, Minnie Mouse!" Minnie smiled and waved as she walked to her seat. Everyone cheered. "Goofy!" Goofy clumsily walked to his seat and smiled and waved to everyone who cheered. "and Donald Duck!" Everyone was silent as Donald walked to his seat.

Donald glared at the audience. "Aw, phooey!" He sat down and folded his arms.

"Now, we have a great show this week from Birth By Sleep. Those who get at least two good reviews will move on to the next round. Our auditioners this week are Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Master Eraqus, Master Xehanort," The audience booed at Xehanort who glared. "Vanitas, Zack, Isa, Lea, Braig, Dilan, Aeleus, Ienzo, Ansem the Wise, and Even." The audience cheered. "All righty! Let's start off with Ventus singing Somebody To Love by Queen, with help from Aqua and Terra!"

The audience cheered as Ventus walked onstage waving and smiling. He paused to glare at Xehanort and Vanitas, then took the microphone.

The audience cheered wildly. Ven smiled and looked towards the judges.

"Darling, that was an amazing song, and you sang with such emotion." Minnie commented. "You go on!"

"Gawrsh, that was beautiful." Goofy sniffed. "You go on!"

"Well, that was a good song, but I don't know how that fits you." Donald said. "However, you are a part of Sora, and I like Sora, so you go on!"

"Welcome to Kingdom Hearts Idol!" Mickey gave Ventus a gold envelope.

"Thanks, Mickey!" Ven smiled and ran offstage excitedly.

XXX

After Ven's auditions, he found Aqua in her dressing room. "Hey."

"Hey!" Aqua turned to smile at her friend.

"I wanna thank you for helping me with my audition." Ven said, smiling.

"No problem." Aqua replied. "I did promise to always be there for you."

Ven smiled back. "Thanks. Hey, ah...can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

"Um...okay...so...there's this...friend of mine...who I like as more than a friend." Ven rubbed the back of his head nervously.

_'Aww, Ven has his first crush!' _Aqua couldn't help smiling. "Go on."

"Well... I'm not sure if this friend likes me back." Ven admitted. "What can I do?"

"Well, you want them to know you like them, right?" Aqua asked. Ven nodded. "Well, you need to let them know that."

"How?"

"I would suggest being subtle, yet obvious; attentive, but not stalker-ish. Show them that you'll always be there for them, love them, support them." Aqua shrugged. "You see what I'm saying?"

"Yeah." Ven sighed. "Thanks, Aqua."

"Any time." Aqua smiled.

XXX

"All right, next up, we have Terra singing Numb by Linkin Park!" Mickey announced.

The audience screamed and cheered as Terra walked onstage. He glared at Xehanort and smiled weakly at Eraqus. "I would like to dedicate this song to Xehanort."

Everyone cheered. "WE LOVE YOU, TERRA!" The Terra fan club, Aqua, and Ventus screamed. Aqua and Ven stared at each other.

Terra smiled and turned to the judges.

"My, that was wonderful! This song suits you so well. You definitely go on!" Minnie said, smiling. "Oh, incidentally, that song reminds me of a couple of people I know of."

"I agree." Goofy said. "That song does remind me of someone I know! You go on!"

Donald furrowed his brow. "Well, you stupidly followed Xehanort causing him to possess you, causing him to possess Riku, making Sora sad. You don't go on."

Terra sighed in disappointment. "Well, I guess two out of three isn't bad."

"That's the spirit!" Mickey exclaimed. He gave Terra a gold envelope. "Welcome to Kingdom Hearts Idol!"

XXX

"So, have you fixed things up with Master Eraqus yet?"

Aqua and Terra were walking hand-in-hand to Terra's dressing room. Terra nodded to Aqua's question.

"We had a long talk. I apologized about a thousand times, and he forgave me." Terra smiled. "We're going bowling tomorrow."

Aqua chuckled. "That's wonderful."

They entered their dressing room. On Terra's desk was a bouquet of flowers and a card. "Wow." Terra picked up the card and read it. "'Congrats on your getting into the next round of Kingdom Hearts Idol! Love, Ven'. Awww."

"That's so sweet." Aqua commented.

Terra set down the card, turned to Aqua and put his arms around her waist. "Not as sweet as you."

Aqua smiled and blushed. She put her arms around her boyfriend's shoulder. "I really like you, Terra."

"I really like you, too." Terra replied. They pulled together and shared a tender kiss on the lips.

XXX

"Welcome back, folks!" Mickey announced. "Up next, we have Aqua singing Never Alone by Barlow Girl."

The audience cheered as Aqua smiled and took the microphone. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Terra."

Everyone applauded. Aqua turned nervously to the judges.

"Darling, that song was wonderful! It suits you and Terra so well!" Minnie said, smiling. "You go on."

"That was beautiful." Goofy sniffed and blew his nose. "You go on!"

"You go on, because I like you, and you saved the king." Donald stated.

"Donald! You're supposed to judge them on their singing, not because of who they are!" Minnie hissed.

"Hey, I still like her singing." Donald shrugged.

"Okay!" Mickey stepped in before an argument broke out. He handed an envelope to Aqua. "Welcome to Kingdom Hearts Idol."

XXX

Ven once again walked into Aqua's dressing room. "Hey, congrats on getting in!"

"Thanks, Ven!" Aqua smiled.

"No prob." Ven answered. He changed the subject. "Listen, um...so I thought about what to say to...well...you know...my friend that I have a crush on." Ven rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Ca-can I practice on you?"

"Sure." Aqua said.

"Okay..." Ven cleared his throat. "Terra...we've known each other for a while, and...you've become a part of me. I really admire you. I really like you, and...I would like for us to go out on a date sometime."

'So the lucky girl's name is Tara.' Aqua deducted. 'Hmmm. How come Terra and I don't know her?'

"That was wonderfully said, Ven." Aqua smiled. Then she grew serious. "You won't take it hard if Tara rejects you, will you?"

Ven thought about that, then shrugged. "Well...I'll be sad, but at least I tried."

"That's the spirit!" Aqua hugged her friend. "Go win Tara over."

"Thanks." Ven walked out.

_'I sure hope Tara will like Ven...whoever she is.'_ Aqua thought. _'Maybe Terra and I can double date with them!'_

**-cough- In case you haven't figured it out...Ven has a crush on Terra, but Aqua thinks he's in love with a girl named Tara.**

**Uh-oh!**


	3. BBS Auditions part 2

**Okay...a little disclaimer, there will be A LOT of relentless character bashing in this fic (Namely some Organization members and Pete) and OOCness. Also, I have all the songs I want everyone to sing, so suggestions are closed. **

Sora walked around until he spotted Roxas. "Roxas? No way! You're your own person now?"

"Yeah. It's awesome!" Roxas smiled.

"Dude, we should totally hang out sometime!" Sora exclaimed and smiled goofily.

"That'd be fun." Roxas nodded. They stood in silence for a a minute. "Well, see ya."

"Bye!" They walked off in different directions.

XXX

"All right, let's give it up for Master Eraqus singing How To Save A Life by The Fray!" Mickey announced. Everyone except the villains cheered.

Eraqus walked onstage and glared at Xehenort. He then composed himself and cleared his throat. "I would like to dedicate this song to my surrogate children Aqua, Terra, and Ven."

Everyone except the villains gave Eraqus a standing ovation. Eraqus smiled and turned to the judges.

"My, you have a wonderful singing voice!" Minnie exclaimed. "You go on!"

"I agree! You go on!" Goofy said and gave him a thumbs-up. "Ah-yuck!"

Donald nodded. "I know talent when I see it. You go on!"

Mickey gave him a gold envelope. "Welcome to Kingdom Hearts Idol!"

"Thanks." Eraqus took the envelope and left.

"Now, for our next contestant, Vanitas singing Animals by Nickelback!"

Vanitas walked onstage. "You all suck."

"Hell no." All three judges said simultaneously.

"Nobody likes you." Donald quipped.

"Fine. I don't like you, either." Vanitas snapped, flipped off the judges and left.

"Okay...our last contestant for tonight is Xehenort singing Bad To The Bone by George Thorogood and the Destroyers." Mickey said.

Everyone was completely silent as he came onstage. He just glared at the audience and started singing.

Everyone was still completely silent. Minnie spoke up. "Well, I think I can speak for all of us when I say never gonna happen."

Donald and Goofy looked at Minnie in surprise, but nodded in agreement. Xehenort glared at the judges. "I will destroy all of you!" With that, he disappeared through a Corridor of Darkness.

XXX

Organization XIII was gathered in a green room (which was completely dark, save for an overhead light. With them were Vanitas, Xehenort, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, Sephiroth, Braig, Even, Ienzo, Dilan, and Aeleus.

"I'm bored. Is anyone else bored?" Axel asked, sighing.

"We're Nobodies. It's impossible to feel bored." Xigbar replied.

There was a knock on the door. Xemnas opened it and stepped aside. "Pete, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard youse guys were all here. I thought we'd plan the takedown of Mickey Mouse together." Pete said and chuckled.

Everyone was silent. "Um...why? He's running Kingdom Hearts Idol. Without him, there's no contest."

"Yeah. So, quit wasting our time, Fatty McGassy Pants." Vanitas spoke up. "Go kick puppies or throw rocks at children."

Pete blanched at the insult. He growled. "Why, I oughta..."

"Drop a few hundred pounds? I'm with you on that." Vanitas smirked.

"I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!" Pete yelled and waved his fists at him. Vanitas went quiet and waited for Pete to make his move. He didn't.

"Wow. Really? Is that_ really_ the best you can do?" Vanitas rolled his eyes. "It's no wonder you fail at everything: from dieting, to fighting Sora, to holding down a girlfriend. Is that why you're so fat? Because you have a ridiculously low self-esteem, you eat everything in sight? Maybe if you weren't dumber than Goofy, you'd be better at taking over the worlds and avoiding getting your ass kicked. Though, I guess it would be a good thing fights with you end quickly, since you run out of breath within five seconds. It is exhausting to look at you. Now, do yourself and the worlds a favor and kill yourself. I wouldn't recommend hanging, since no rope could hold you, and it would take forever to fatally stab yourself. I suggest drowning. At least you would feed every single ocean animal for three meals a day for a year. I'd brainwash Hercules into throwing you off a cliff, but he'd probably break his back trying to lift you. I probably wouldn't jump up and down, since you'd crash through the floor all the way to the sub-basement. Now, get out of our sight. Every moment you're here, our IQ s drop fifty points."

Everyone just stared at Vanitas, mouths agape and eyes widened in shock. "That was a mouthful." Xemnas commented.

"I am so turned on by you right now." Larxene shook her head slowly in amazement.

Pete got over his shock, and glared at Vanitas. "I will get even with you. I'll get even with all of you!" He went through a Corridor of Darkness.

"Good riddance, you loony!" Axel shouted after him. They all laughed.

XXX

**I might have made Vanitas a little too harsh and to extreme, but I've always wanted someone to say that to Pete, and I can't think of any of the heroes who would be rude, sarcastic, snarky, and disrespectful to do that. **


End file.
